


A Tale Of Two Brothers

by sillyboyblue



Category: Hobo with a Shotgun (2011)
Genre: Gen, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Drake and Logan's life prior to the events of the movie.





	

Drake was a spoiled child. He did not know it back then, but his mother had a shitty life and she wanted him to have the chance that she never had. He did not remember much about his father, and it was probably better that way. The only memories he had of him were bad ones. He disappeared from his life shortly after his mother returned from the hospital with a crying bundle in her arms. Drake was five years old.

He never wanted this little brother. His mother told him that he would play with him but all he did was cry all day. That was not his idea of playing. The worse thing was that Logan -- that was the little monster's name -- was even more spoiled than him. At least that was how Drake felt. 

Then one day, Drake turned seven, and he did not quite hate Logan as much as he used to. He told himself that he had to be a good big brother and give him a chance. Their mother was hardly home anymore, so he had to watch after little Logan. This situation went on for a few years, until Drake turned fifteen and his mother died. She might as well have abandoned them, because the police never found her body, but deep down he knew that she was dead. He did not weep, because he barely knew her after all, but Logan cried all the tears he had. He was afraid that he would have to go to an orphanage. Drake called him a baby but apologized later. He was sad and afraid too. They had no uncles or aunts, not even godparents. They were all alone in the world.

Drake raised Logan the best he could. They were never spoiled children again. They became real hoodlums. Logan got his first switchblade at the age of thirteen. Matching leather jackets, slicked back hair, they looked terrific. They were the terrors of Hope Town. They did not look very much alike, probably because they did not have the same father, but there was no mistake, they were true brothers. Logan was physically stronger than his brother, but Drake was clearly brighter. They completed each other perfectly. 

One day, Logan turned twenty-one, and decided that he was tired of stealing hubcaps and beating up rich kids. So Drake and him began their activities of drug-dealers. It was Drake's idea -- every good idea was his. And it was a good one indeed, because they made a lot of money with cocaine. They had everything they wanted. Money does buy happiness.

Logan became a pimp and let Drake fuck his girls for free. The fun stopped when Drake's favorite fell ill. Drake was a terrible person but he was not heartless -- so he took her to the doctor and she turned out to be three months pregnant. She had been in such denial that it barely showed. Drake had no idea if the baby was his, but he hoped so. He needed an heir for the kingdom that he had built. Unfortunately, the mother died giving birth to twin boys. Drake did not even know her real name. Logan named Slick and Drake named Ivan. Drake and Logan raised the boys together without giving up their business until they were old enough for Drake to handle them on his own.

Logan had a fight with his brother when he found out that he wanted Slick to be the new head of the business instead of him. When he understood that Drake would not back up before anything, he tried to leave the city but there was no way out of Scum Town.

The rest is history.


End file.
